1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to window construction. More specifically, the present invention relates to a double pane window construction for buildings.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability to form glass in relatively large sheets has been developed only in relatively recent times. Historically, early glass windows were formed of a number of relatively small panes of glass secured together by a muntin structure of relatively thin crossmembers extending across the frame. This construction, along with historically low energy costs, precluded the development of better insulated glass panels until relatively recent times.
More recently, the poor insulating quality of glass has been recognized, and a number of different window construction configurations have been developed in order to respond to this property of glass. All of the insulating glass panels of which the present inventors are aware use at least two (and sometimes more) sheets of glass containing one (or more) insulating spaces of air or other gas between the panes. Such double (or more) glass pane configurations are now commonly used in windows and in glass installations in doors, i.e., door lites.
One common double pane window construction configuration involves the use of a soft, rubberized peripheral seal between two panes of glass, with the seal serving to space the two panes apart to provide an insulating airspace therebetween and also sealing the air or other gas between the two panes to prevent moisture from infiltrating the airspace and forming condensation between the panes. The soft sealing material is generally impregnated with a desiccant material to absorb any moisture that does become entrapped between the panes, and may also include a rigid metal member extending laterally thereacross to limit lateral compression of the seal and to space the two glass panes properly relative to one another during the assembly process. This sealing material is known as a “Swiggle”®, and is manufactured by the TruSeal Corporation. Other sealing means providing essentially the same functions may also be employed.
One of the drawbacks to the use of the “Swiggle”® sealant material is its visibility between the peripheries of the two glass panels in the completed assembly. While the surrounding frame conceals the periphery of the glass and the seal from direct view from outside the assembly, the seal may still be visible when looking through the glass assembly at an acute angle. While the Swiggle® seal may be provided in a relatively few different colors, these colors generally do not match the frame of the completed window structure or other components associated with the insulated window assembly.
While structural muntins are not required where relatively large, continuous glass panes are used, particularly in the case of double pane insulated glass window assemblies, muntins form an attractive architectural detail that is desired and appreciated by many, regardless of the specific type of window construction. As a result, faux muntins have been developed, which are installed between the two panes of glass in an insulated window construction. These faux muntins do not support the glass in any manner, but form a purely decorative architectural detail or element.
However, another problem with the use of the relatively soft Swiggle® material as the peripheral seal in an insulated window assembly is that it does not provide a great deal of support for such faux muntins or other decorative elements captured between the glass panes. Any such elements must be carefully engineered for the peripheral seal to support them securely between the glass panes without allowing the elements to shift out of position. If such a positional shift occurs, the result cannot be repaired without breaking the seal and disassembling the double pane glass assembly.
It will be seen that the need for air or gas circulation between the two panes of a double pane window assembly (to allow the air or gas to contact the peripheral desiccant material), requires a relatively thin faux muntin configuration where such faux muntins are used. This is at odds with the desirability to conceal the peripheral sealant used to seal the airspace between the two glass panes.
The present inventors are aware of various attempts in the related art to overcome various deficiencies in double pane window construction, but are aware of none that address the specific problems noted above. An example of such is found in German Patent No. 3,330,709, published on Mar. 21, 1985, which is directed to means for reinforcing the latch area of the frame for a casement window. A frame having a complex cross section is disclosed in the drawings, with the frame being secured to the periphery of a double pane window. The sealing means for the two panes of the double pane window is a relatively hard and rigid seal, rather than the relatively soft and pliable Swiggle® or equivalent seal used with the present window construction invention.
Thus, a double pane window construction solving the aforementioned problems is desired.